


(and you've given me) all the time in the world

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “We have a lead on William Stryker,” Lehnsherr announced.Which...“What?” Logan growled himself, barin’ his teeth at the fucker smirkin’ at him ‘n not at all laughin’.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	(and you've given me) all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Anything showing Logan's loyalty towards Charles

Logan was _not_ fuckin’ impressed. 

Not. Fuckin’. Impressed. 

Lehnsherr had shown up outta nowhere ‘n thrown the whole bloody team into disarray. Charles was stressed, Beast was pissed ‘n some kid named Alex was sulkin’ ‘round the mansion. It’d been a couple ‘a hours since the fucker had first arrived, hours that Charles’d spent locked away with the dick in his office ‘fore callin’ for Logan, soundin’ tired beyond belief as he slid into Logan’s mind. 

Logan had only heard Charles sound like that a couple ‘a times ‘n the fact that he was soundin’ like it now was pissin’ him off. 

He wasn’t fuckin’ impressed. 

Logan had been movin’ as soon as Charles had called him. He’d stormed into his office with Beast ‘n Alex hot on his heels, ‘n had marched right up to Charles to make sure he was okay. The man had given him a tired smile that’d been better than nothin’ but didn’t do too much to make Logan feel real good ‘bout havin’ Lehnsherr here. 

Lehnsherr’s minions were in the room too, the blue chick Charles knew ‘n some pretty boy makin’ eyes at him. Logan stationed himself behind Charles’ desk so he could keep an eye on everyone all at once. Only now no one was talkin’. In the silence, the tension in the room was thick ‘nough for Logan to wanna choke on it, but he did his best to breathe through his mouth ‘n remember that Charles had shit handled. 

“Erik has brought us some news,” Charles announced calmly, even if Logan could hear the edge he was tryin’ keep outta his voice. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing we don’t already know,” Beast snapped, crossin’ his furry arms over his chest. 

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t still valuable, Hank.” 

Beast growled. Logan felt a grin curl ‘round his lips when the blue chick took a step back, starin’ at Beast like she’d never seen him ‘fore. Logan figured she knew him back when he’d been all pale ‘n scrawny. He ‘n Logan’d really bonded the last couple ‘a months, seein’ as Logan had been more beast than man half his life ‘n he knew a thin’ or two ‘bout findin’ yer inner animal. 

Lehnsherr cleared his throat, side eyein’ the girl. He stepped into the middle ‘a the room, halfway ‘tween his minions ‘n the rest ‘a Logan’s team. The helmet he had on made him look like a fuckin’ jackass ‘n Logan had to bite down a snort. 

“We have a lead on William Stryker,” Lehnsherr announced. 

Which... 

“What?” Logan growled himself, barin’ his teeth at the fucker smirkin’ at him. He must’ve known what that meant to Logan, seein’ as almost everyone in this room had been there when he’d seen him freak out back in Paris. 

_Fuck._ Of all the fuckin’ things he was expectin’ to come outta Lehnsherr’s mouth, findin’ out that the man had tracked down the fucker who’d turned his body inside out was _not_ it. Not it at all. 

“You know where Stryker is?” Logan asked, soundin’ desperate even to himself. 

He tried to pull himself together, standin’ ramrod straight as he breathed in through his nose ‘n let it out through his mouth. His fists were clenched real tight at his sides ‘n he _tried_ to calm, but it felt like he did in Paris, trapped in his own mind with nowhere to go. 

“I’m not the only one,” Lehnsherr’s voice pulled him outta his spirallin’ thoughts, though they threw him down another spiral just as fuckin’ fast. 

“Chuck?” Logan asked, breath punched outta him as he stared at the back ‘a the man’s head. 

_Logan, please believe me that I did not keep this from you out of cruelty,_ Charles’ words echoed ‘round his mind, soaked with sincerity as out loud he said, “I do know where Stryker is. That is also why I know a delicate hand is needed and... Erik, delicacy has never been your strong point.”

“Waiting is getting our kind killed!”

Charles sighed heavily, a sound he didn’t make often. It was one that had Logan listenin’ up. “Erik, your plan is foolish. An attack like the one that you are intending to make is _not_ going to bring about the change you want.”

“But it will keep our people safe,” Lehnsherr argued right back, standin’ tall ‘n proud. “Our kind is being _tortured_ as we speak. Your inaction is causing _death,_ Charles, don’t you understand that?” 

“I understand that perfectly well, my friend,” Charles whispered, ‘n if Logan hadn’t been listenin’ he may have missed it. 

Charles sounded... he sounded fuckin’ _exhausted._

“Logan,” Lehnsherr said, all pretty words ‘n soothin’ tone that sounded nothin’ but fake. “We know where Stryker is and we want to _act._ But we need help. We need _your_ help.”

“The fuck you need _my_ help for?” 

“You’re healing makes you invaluable,” Lehnsherr told him, eyein’ him like a tool to be used. It was a look he’d seen on more men than he wanted to remember. He found it funny comin’ from Lehnsherr. 

_I swear to you that I have a plan to handle this. I have been watching Stryker ever since you first told me his name and I_ promise _you, darling, I am doing something about it,_ Charles sounded fuckin’ desperate. His voice was urgent in his mind, words rushin’ together and stringin’ along a rush ‘a feelin’ that Logan didn’t know what to do with, not for how desperate it was.

_Why didn’t ya tell me?_

_I was going to wait until I had him in jail. Darling,_ please _believe me._

It was clear to Logan that Lehnsherr knew what he was doin’ when he took a step closer ‘n looked right into Logan’s eyes. “Logan. I understand that this man has hurt you in your... past. Do _not_ forget the pain he’s caused you, just because you no longer wear the scars. You have the power to help us. Help us stop him before he hurts anyone else.”

“Erik, that is enough,” Charles’ voice was final, ‘n it cut through the air. Logan slumped back ‘gainst the wall, lettin’ Charles lead. “Your foolhardy behaviour has caused enough damage for one lifetime. I will not let you come in and _manipulate_ Logan into the ridiculous scheme you’ve no doubt crafted up.”

“And what? We should sit around and _wait_ instead?”

“Yes!” Charles shouted, the word echoin’ round the room. The man slumped in his chair, ‘n Logan could tell he was rubbin’ his face with a hand. “Yes, Erik. I have a plan in motion and _you_ are not going to do anything but fuck it up.”

“If Chuck says he got it, I figure he’s got it, bub,” Logan drawled, lettin’ his bone claws crawl outta his skin in a _threat_ when Lehnsherr looked at him. “Now I think you better be goin’. You lot have overstayed yer welcome.”

There was somethin’ hard, somethin’ dangerous, on Lehnsherr’s face. Logan recognized it from a life he’d never live. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Lehnsherr spat out like a partin’ shot, ‘fore he turned with a huge wave of his fuckin’ _cape_ ‘n stalked right out outta the mansion, minions trailin’ behind him. 

_Drama queen._

Logan stepped forward ‘n ran a big hand over Charles’ curls, tippin’ his forehead back to rest Charles’ head ‘gainst his stomach. Charles’ eyes were closed ‘n his face was real pinched, ‘n Logan wanted to do somethin’, _anythin’_ to help even if it felt like he was comin’ outta his own skin as fear crawled across his bones.

Charles’ eyes were shinin’ with tears, so Logan leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to his forehead. “Whatever you need, Chuck.”

“I know,” Charles rasped, as Beast ‘n Alex left the two ‘a ‘em alone. 

\----

Logan was half asleep, happily driftin’ ‘round consciousness. The couch under him was nice ‘n soft ‘n Charles was nice ‘n warm laid out over him, the perfect blanket. The clock was tickin’ away in heavy minutes that were thick ‘n slow as time dragged on in a way Logan didn’t feel. He was dreamin’ up somethin’ _nice,_ somethin’ that involved Charles ‘n a whole lotta skin, ‘n he let a low growl rumble outta his throat just to what Charles’ laughter as he drifted closer ‘n closer to sleep. 

_Logan wake up,_ Charles pressed into his mind, ‘n there was ‘nough urgency in his tone that Logan fuckin’ jerked into consciousness ‘n almost threw the lighter man off ‘a him.

His eyes shot to the television, the only thin’ makin’ noise. The news was on ‘n playin’ a channel Logan didn’t pay lots ‘a attention too but Charles’ watched all the time. There was a stuffy old man talkin’ ‘bout somethin’ Logan didn’t care about, until a headline flashed ‘cross the bottom of the screen ‘n Logan started payin’ _close_ attention. 

_“Breaking news. Admiral William Stryker has just been brought in by the FBI. A laundry list of charges is being brought against the now dishonoured Admiral. These charges have come to light thanks to Dr. Charles Xavier, a man credited with bringing the “Mutant Phenomenon” to the public’s eyes...”_

Logan stopped listenin’ as he sat up straight, man handlin’ Charles till he was sittin’ up on his lap. His hands were diggin’ almost painfully tight into Logan’s shoulders but he hardly felt it, feelin’ dumb with the way his heart was racin’ ‘n his breath was comin’ in short puffs. He didn’t understand. He couldn’t make sense ‘a it. His brain felt too full ‘n too empty ‘n it was _too much._

“You did this?” Logan asked, voice rough as his chest all but tore open. 

Charles nodded, his eyes burnin’ with fire as he swore, “I would never let anyone hurt you, darling.”

Logan couldn’t hold himself back. He yanked Charles into a kiss this side ‘a painful, rough but not able to gentle himself when Charles had gotten that monster locked up. He didn’t know if it was gonna stick or if it meant anythin’, but to _him,_ it meant _everythin’,_ ‘n he kissed ‘n kissed ‘n _kissed_ Charles till the man was pushin’ at his jaw, fingers tuggin’ at his beard to pull him back in after he’d taken a gaspin’ breath, ‘n then he kissed him _more._

There was so much to say ‘n Logan didn’t have _none_ ‘a the words to say any ‘a it, but he hoped ‘gainst hope this kiss would do. 

“I know,” Logan said, meanin’ so much more than he could say. 

He got Charles’ legs sorted out so he could sit right in his lap, then he went right back to kissin’ him like they had all the time in the world to trade long kisses. Charles tasted like _freedom_ ‘gainst his tongue, ‘n Logan laughed into his mouth as he kept on kissin’ him. 

‘Cause really, they did have all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/pebvUEnWB6)


End file.
